Rival Selamanya
by Hyorikazu
Summary: "Kagami. Kita sesama cahaya menjadi rival di lapangan. Dan mulai sekarang.. kita rival selamanya"


Salam kenal un, saya neubi disini TwT hiks hiks #plok

fict pertama yang kelar dan pertama juga yang saya post dan pertama juga yang ada di fandom KuroBas eneh~ #halah

lansung aja! 'O')/

.

Kuroko no Basket Fict

**Disclaimed**: KuroBas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**Genre**: Romance/ Angst/ Shonen-ai

**Rate**: T (jaga-jaga)

**Pairing**: AoKuro; KagaKuro

**Story by**: Hyorikazu

Enjoy~

* * *

"Aku tidak akan kalah Aomine-kun."

"Ingat Tetsu, orang yang dapat mengalahkanku adalah aku."

"Kami tidak akan menyerah."

Tsk. Rambut merah menyebalkan. Benar Touou tidak kalah saat melawan Seirin, skor mereka melambung jauh melewati Seirin. Tetapi yang membuat Aomine marah adalah duo biru-merah itu.

Aomine mengerti dia bukan lagi cahaya bagi Kuroko.

Aomine mengerti dia telah meninggalkan bayangannya.

Dan Aomine mengerti kesalahan terbesarnya.

Aomine mengerti. Mengerti betul itu.

Tapi yang tidak dapat dimengerti aomine adalah..  
Bayangannya itu akan menjadi semakin gelap hanya karena cahaya yang redup? Cih. Tidak elit.

Dari lubuk hati terdalam, Aomine ingin berteriak tepat di depan wajah bayangannya itu. Berteriak 'kembalilah padaku Tetsu!'. But that's the big problem

Aomine lah yang melepas Kuroko.

.

"Tch. Brengsek kau Kagami"

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Disebelahnya terbaring beberapa majalah kesukaannya yang covernya begitu menggoda bagi para pria yang melihatnya —termasuk Aomine—. Dia mengambilnya satu, membolak-balik halaman demi halaman, foto demi foto, tapi tidak ada yang menarik.

Majalah itu mengkhianatinya sekarang.

Di benaknya hanya terlintas sosok pemuda iris biru langit dan kenapa juga disebelahnya.. ada si merah dekil brengsek itu? Aomine mendengus kesal. Dia tidak bisa tidur, padahal cuacanya sedang pas. Berawan tetapi tidak hujan. Mungkin dia harus jalan-jalan dulu?

.

Semilir angin membelai lembut helaian biru tua miliknya, entah dingin atau hangat yang dirasa. Dia tetap berjalan. Ah, taman. Aomine duduk di bangku usang taman sembari membuka pembungkus es krim'nya. Muncul biru muda dingin dari balik bungkus itu. Melahapnya tanpa ampun.

Terlalu dingin, tapi juga panas melihat mereka berjalan bersama seperti itu. Mereka?

_A-aku tidak mimpi kan?_ Batin Aomine sambil mengerjapkan mata berulang kali.

.

"Aomine-kun" pemuda dengan iris biru langit itu bersuara

"Tch. Ada apa, heh? Kalo mau pamer mesra jangan di depanku." Aomine bangkit dari duduknya, hendak berlalu.

Oke, kali ini taman yang menghianatinya.

"Yo Aomine, kau cemburu?"

Seketika itu darah Aomine berdesir cepat. Bola matanya sedikit melebar. Otot kepalanya berkontraksi dengan kata-kata pemuda iris merah tadi.

Membuatnya ingin pecah. Detak jantungnya yang melebihi batas 'tenang' tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Aomine mengepalkan tangannya dan berlalu. Peduli setan dengan mereka.

.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu keluar dari gedung olahraga sekolah sembari menenteng tasnya. Sudah sore ternyata. Disambut dengan tetesan air murni di peluhnya yang berasal dari langit.

"Cih. Hujan."

Aomine mendongak sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan berjalan. Meski baju yang dipakai akan basah, tetapi baju gantinya tetap kering. Toh tasnya anti air, tidak perlu khawatir. Aomine berjalan dengan santai, menikmati setiap tetes butiran air yang mengalir di kulit gelapnya. Hujan semakin deras.

"Aomine-kun."

Sapa seseorang dibalik pagar Akademi Touou, melindungi badannya dengan payung. Jarang sekali ada orang luar yang datang. Tapi dia kenal suara itu.

"Ada apa Tetsu?" balas Aomine sambil melangkah melewati genangan-genangan air. Tanpa melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Hm."

Kuroko mensejajarkan posisinya dengan mantan 'light' nya supaya bisa mengobrol dengan enak.

"Aomine-kun." Sapa Kuroko untuk kedua kalinya. Dia melihat Aomine sedang tidak fokus.

"Bicaralah." Sahutnya dengan nada malas.

"Aomine-kun cemburu padaku?" Tanya Kuroko to the point. Memang dia seperti itu.

Oh my, bila ini di manga, Aomine pasti sudah berlarian mengejar jantungnya yang copot dan melompat-lompat tidak karuan.

Hanya sekarang yang ada, tempo detak jantung Aomine lebih kejar-kejaran. Senyum getir tempampang di wajahnya. Dan celaka lah, Aomine tidak bisa menjawab apapun, lidahnya serasa mati, mulutnya tidak bisa membuka —tidak kuat.

"Ao—"

"Te—"

Aomine hanya bisa membuang muka.

"Kau duluan."

Kuroko hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah datar nan polos. Dia tetap mengikuti langkah pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Ada masalah Aomine-kun? kau tampak tak sehat"

_Ya. Gara-gara kau._

Pemuda berkulit tan itu akhirnya berhenti di belokan, menoleh kepada pemuda berambut biru terang itu. Menyingkirkan payung yang menghalang Kuroko.

"K-kembalilah padaku Tetsu!"

Ego-nya muncul disaat yang sudah tidak tepat. Kuroko hanya menunduk, lalu menatap Aomine.

"Gomen. Tidak bisa Aomine-kun."

"Kenapa? Karena Kagami?!" Aomine mengguncang pundak Kuroko keras.

"Jawab!"

"Ya."

Mata Aomine membelalak tak percaya. Sontak melepas pegangan di pundak pemuda mungil itu. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata benar dugaannya. Pemuda berambut merah darah dengan iris yang sama juga badan yg besar berdiri tegap di belakangnya. Dibalut jersey Seirin yang basah, menandakan dia juga hujan-hujanan.

"Cih. Kau." Aomine berdecih kesal. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya yang gelap. Malu.

"Seenak itu kau meminta Kuroko kembali? Memang dia siapamu ha? Kau tidak ingat pernah meninggalkannya? Naif kau Aomine."

Kagami berbicara beruntun, kata-katanya menusuk hati sang mantan ace Teikou. Sangat menusuk. Batinnya terkoyak hebat.

Memang, Aomine yang salah.

"Kagami-kun, sudahlah." Kuroko berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

Aomine pantas dapatkan olokan itu.

Tapi Aomine juga punya perasaan..

"Tetsu, aku.. Aku minta maaf. Aku men- tsk! Aku mencintaimu Tetsu, aku menginginkanmu. Kembalilah!"

Nada aomine dipenuhi dengan penyesalan dan harapan besar, meski dia tahu itu tak akan terwujud.

Kuroko hanya menunduk, dan Kagami menghampirinya. Memeluk pundak Kuroko dari belakang.

"Kau bisa dimaafkan. Tetapi Kuroko tidak akan kembali." Ujar Kagami serius.

Kuroko hanya bisa membalikkan badan dan disambut tangan besar Kagami. Membenamkan wajah di jersey basah 'light'nya.

Tentu Aomine memanas.

Sakit.

Sashimi hati mungkin ungkapan yang tepat untuknya saat ini.

"Bila kau benar-benar ingin Kuroko, ambil hatinya baik-baik. Tapi tetap tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakitinya."

Kagami mengusap pelan rambut biru langit milik Kuroko, memastikan 'bayangan'nya itu merasa tenang. Tidak peduli bagaimana marahnya Aomine.

Kagami pun mencintai Kuroko, dan mereka telah berpacaran hampir setahun. Aomine tidak berhak mengambil Kuroko dari dekapannya.

"Kagami. Kita sesama cahaya menjadi rival di lapangan. Dan mulai sekarang.. Kita rival selamanya."

Aomine berlalu, terlihat tetesan air dari sudut mata mengalir ke pipi. Tangannya mengepal erat. Meninju tembok putih pucat di pinggir jalan.

Hujan turun lagi, seakan ikut bersedih dengan segala kegalauan yang ada pada diri Aomine.

Aomine tidak bisa membendung perasaannya.  
Aomine sakit.  
Aomine benar-benar mencintainya...

.

**#the end**

* * *

Nyeahahah, akhirnya kelar juga fict abal nan gaje ini QAQ

gomenne kalo ada yg rada gimanaa getoo~

if you like or not, review please :33 #puppyeyesnojutsu

.

#ALREADY EDITED#


End file.
